Sweet Deathly Cristals
by michixx
Summary: Que pasara cuando kagome se de cuenta de las escapadas nocturas de inuyasha? que pasara cuando ponga su vida en peligro y solo sesshomaru sea capaz de salvarla? aunque ella no quiera? .     .


**Prologo**

La vida es totalmente incontrolable e inesperada, nunca sabes que es lo que el futuro te deparara. Desde _ese _día analizo mi pasado y mi presente, tratando de entender cómo fue que llegue a este punto sin retorno, a este punto donde se que para mí no es posible volver, donde se que a pesar de que todos los errores cometidos valieron la pena, pienso en si pude alguna vez evitarlos y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que de haber sido así, no estaría donde ahora me encuentro.

Todos los días mientras me sentaba al aire libre admirando las estrellas, pensaba en el porqué de las cosas que me sucedían. Mi corazón se encontraba profundamente herido hasta tal punto en el que me era necesario encerrarlo en un pequeño cofre bajo llave para poder mostrar una amable sonrisa, para dar un consejo bien intencionado, para poder siquiera tener un poco de esperanza, para poder seguir adelante..

Ese pequeño cofre, del que aun nadie poseía la llave, era mi gran tesoro, ni siquiera ese hombre por el que daría la vida, ese hombre con el que sueño cada noche, ese hombre por el que mis ojos brillan cada día, ese por el cual sigo viviendo, ese por el cual la existencia del cofre era necesaria.. Ni siquiera él podría abrirlo, ya que no era la llave de mi corazón, era la llave que desencadenaría todo el sufrimiento que mi alma trataba de ocultar.. Todo el sufrimiento que estaba comenzando a corromperme desde dentro…

Tarde o temprano tendría que liberar todo lo que sentía, pero en este momento, eso no era una opción, si llegaba a hacerlo por mis propios medios.. Terminaría destruyéndome y cayéndome a pedazos… Necesitaba a alguien que no solo abriera aquel cofre... si no que también tuviera el coraje y los sentimientos necesarios para poder purificar todo lo que a mí me atormentaba..

Es entonces cuando me pregunto…

"_Existe alguien que posea la llave para purificar mi contaminada alma?.."_

_Capítulo I: Sweet Deathly crystals_

**Kagome POV**

El día se encontraba totalmente nublado desde hacía ya una semana el sol no hacia acto de aparición en ningún momento y la temperatura estaba tan baja que me arrepentía con cada célula de mi cuerpo el haber elegido como vestuario mi uniforme de colegiala.

—pareciera que fuera a nevar…—comento repentinamente sango cuya mirada se perdía en el cielo.

—estamos por entrar en el invierno.. No debe faltar mucho—miroku enfocaba su vista en el rostro de mi amiga.

—kagome... Quizás debas traerte algo mas abrigador cuando regreses a tu época...—me sugirió shippo quien se encontraba en mis brazos.

—lo tendré en cuenta—murmure para mí misma con una débil sonrisa.

El invierno se aproximaba y quizás pasaría más de una semana antes de que regresara a mi época. Disimuladamente observe a inuyasha, quien caminaba frente a nosotros a paso lento, sin participar en nuestra conversación, su atuendo se me antojaba de lo más cálido en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué me miras?—pregunto aun si darse vuelta.

—Nada…—baje la vista al suelo y continúe caminando.

De un tiempo para acá inuyasha era más frio de lo que solía ser. Ignoraba totalmente mis palabras y mis acciones, su mente parecía estar perdida en el espacio a cada segundo, ya no dormía junto a nosotros, siempre se iba lejos..

Al principio no comprendía el porqué, pero con el tiempo logre darme cuenta de lo que la venda en mis ojos no me dejaba ver.

_El pasaba cada noche junto a kikyo._

No quería aceptar que la única persona a la que he amado en este mundo no me correspondiera, me negaba a hacerlo.

—ya va a anochecer—anuncio inuyasha deteniéndose, mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

Casi inmediatamente pude percatarme de la presencia de mi antiguo yo, pude sentir como en mi corazón se creaba lenta y dolorosamente una nueva fisura.

—a mi pequeño cofre..—murmure para mí misma mientras apoyaba ambas manos en mi pecho.

—kagome...—la voz de sango sonaba preocupada.

— ¿Sí?—conteste con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Mnn…—parecía analizar sus palabras—iré con el monje a buscar algo de comida, ¿la sopa instantánea se acabo cierto?

—sí. Está bien, iré armando la fogata.

Observe como miroku se acercaba a sango con una cálida sonrisa y comenzaba su rumbo en busca de alimento, no pude evitar sonreír por ellos, de verdad me alegraba mucho que al final todo resultara bien en su relación.

— ¿Inuyasha?—la voz de shippo me saco de mis pensamientos— ¡oye perro tonto!—lo llamo de nuevo.

Mire a mi alrededor, pero no lo encontré cerca, su presencia también se había alejado considerablemente.

—ya vendrá shippo...—trataba de tranquilizarme más a mi misma que a mi pequeño amigo con cara de tristeza—probablemente fue a buscar algo.

_Quizás si seguía mintiéndome, algún día lo creería._

—kagome, Iré a buscar algunos troncos para hacer la fogata, espérame aquí—con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se interno en la oscuridad sin siquiera darme tiempo a responderle.

Mientras lo esperaba, saque mi bolsa de dormir, realmente estaba cansada. Necesitaba urgentemente cerrar mis ojos y liberarme de la dolorosa realidad que insistía en azotarme cada día con más fuerza.

Apoye ligeramente mi cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente, pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, puesto que no lograba hacer otra cosa más que evocar pensamientos tristes y dolorosos.

Comencé a dejarme llevar ligeramente por la dulce inconsciencia, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba totalmente y sin darme cuenta.

**Sango POV**

—su excelencia, Kagome estará preocupada por nosotros, creo que con esto es más que suficiente—le mostré el gran bulto de peces que tenía en mis brazos.

—Me parece que más grande es la preocupación de tu parte hacia ella—corrigió.

Ciertamente tenía razón, el bienestar de mi amiga era ahora mi continua preocupación, su mirada había comenzado a opacarse días atrás, el brillo característico de sus ojos se extinguía como una pequeña llama en el medio de un enorme claro en pleno invierno.

—vamos rápido, No quiero que te preocupes al extremo—tomo mi mano suavemente y comenzó a caminar.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, esos pequeños detalles era lo que me hacían amarlo con locura, como siempre notó mi leve sonrojo y en respuesta el simplemente me sonrió.

_Como amaba esas sonrisas._

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegamos al lugar del campamento improvisado, y para mi sorpresa, nos encontramos a shippo frente a la fogata tratando de calentarse, y a kagome, profundamente dormida totalmente fuera del saco.

—creo que de verdad necesitaba dormir—miroku se acerco al enorme bolso amarillo, saco una ligera manta y la coloco sobre mi amiga—lo mejor será que no la despertemos.

—la encontré así cuando llegue con la madera—shippo la miraba de una forma adorable, Como si la idolatrara.

—estará bien, Comamos un poco y acostémonos también

—sí, es obvio que… Inuyasha no regresara por hoy—shippo parecía estar muy consciente de lo que sucedía.

—Creo que...—no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir—omitamos esa conversación.

De verdad lo que menos quería era lastimar más a mi querida amiga.

_Si es que eso era posible._

**Kagome POV**

_Frio…_

El insoportable frio fue la primera sensación que tuve al despertar de mi dulce inconsciencia, la helada temperatura del ambiente calándome los huesos hasta el punto de restringir mi movilidad.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar lo que se encontraba delante de mí. Me revolví un poco sintiendo el suelo firme bajo mi cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando me percate de que no estaba durmiendo donde debería, y que por el contrario, me encontraba en contacto directo con la tierra y una manta cubriéndome precariamente.

Observe como mis amigos dormían plácidamente y la fogata había sido apagada.

—Me dormí antes de que llegaran—me sentí un poco culpable, después de todo era la responsable de hacer la fogata.

Me levante lentamente y sin hacer ruido, analizando mi alrededor y dándome cuenta que efectivamente.

_Inuyasha no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca._

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios sin mi permiso, de verdad quería distraerme un poco y olvidar todo lo que me causara dolor.

Tome mi arco y flechas, una muda de ropa y una toalla limpia. Aprovecharía que todos dormían para darme un baño, para tratar de despejar un poco mi atormentada mente.

Camine no más de dos minutos hasta llegar al pequeño rio donde sango y miroku habían encontrado la cena de esa noche, me desvestí con cuidado de doblar la ropa y me introduje en el agua, sentí una punzada de dolor por la baja temperatura, pero no me importo, mi cuerpo no aguantaría mas suciedad y mi cabello .. Ni siquiera podría llamarse así.

Estando dentro del agua pude sentir claramente una presencia acercarse al rio, lenta y silenciosamente. Salí de este para colocarme la ropa y tomar mi arco y flechas, aun estaba mojada así que termine empapando la ropa de igual manera.

Me oculte tras unos arbustos para esperar, tensando el arco lista para atacar, y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

La larga sedosa cabellera plateada ondeando en la suave y helada brisa tan delicadamente que parecía irreal, la altura y serio rostro característicos de ese elegante y fuerte porte que jamás abandonaba su apariencia, los detalles en su cara resaltando fuertemente sobre el perfecto tono de su piel solo lo hacían mas llamativo, y esos ojos que en mi vida solo he visto a dos seres.

Esos ojos que adquieren varias apariencias y expresan sentimientos tan claros como el agua.

_Esos ojos que en ocasiones he visto tan cálidos y brillantes como el sol_

_Que pueden derretirse dulcemente como la miel.._

_Y también llegar a ser tan fríos y hermosos como el oro.._

Mi mente se sintió hipnotizada al admirar el suave contraste de su piel con la luz de la luna.

—¿Piensas atacarme?—Su aterciopelada voz me devolvió los pies a la tierra.

El se encontraba de espaldas a mí, de frente al rio, parecía observarlo detenidamente.

—No—fue la única respuesta que mis labios eran capaces de articular.

—si lo haces, Sabes las consecuencias—

_Moriré Inevitablemente. —Fue el primer pensamiento que asalto mi mente._

No tuve que analizar el hecho de que un ataque por mi parte hacia aquel poderoso demonio terminaría cavando mi propia tumba.

—No pienso hacerlo—abandone mi posición de ataque automáticamente.

Salí de los arbustos sin retirar mi mirada de él, siempre sentí gran curiosidad por el medio hermano de inuyasha, había algo en él destinado a captar mi atención.

—lárgate de aquí humana—su actitud iba de acuerdo a su apariencia.

_Arrogante... Despiadado._

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—respondía sin pensar, sabía perfectamente que podría morir si lo hacía enfadar en lo más mínimo.

—deberías, si quieres salvar tu patética vida—aun sin mirarme, se agacho en el rio, introdujo una de sus manos, mirando con desagrado lo que tocaba.

No le respondí, solo lo observe con más curiosidad, sus comentarios eran filosos como una navaja, pero no lograrían cortarme con tal facilidad.

Un extraño y débil resplandor apareció en la mano sumergida, y el semblante serio de sesshomaru por un segundo se transformo en sorpresa.

_Era obvio que había venido a este rio en búsqueda de algo importante._

_La pregunta era.. ¿Qué era ese "algo"?_

Rápidamente sus ojos se clavaron en mi, parecía hacer un examen visual de todo mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo y viceversa, me sentí intimidada, nerviosa.

— ¿que... Qué pasa?—el tartamudeo fue instantáneo, producto de mis nervios.

Dudo que existiera alguien capaz de mantenerle esa fría pero hermosa mirada.

—No debiste entrar en ese rio—se levanto y camino lentamente hacia mí, quedando justo frente a mi rostro—tan solo eres una débil humana.

Casi pude sentir como me penetraba con la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Tendré que llevarte conmigo. —dijo como si nada mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

Sentí como mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡¿QUE?—grite automáticamente al comprender lo que acababa de escuchar—mejor vuelvo a mi grupo—dije lo más serena que pude sacudiéndomelo de encima, pero lo cierto es que sentía claramente un sudor frio resbalar por mi cuerpo.

¿A que había venido ese comentario? Mientras caminaba aun podía sentir la presencia de sesshomaru muy cerca de mí.

— ¿me estas siguiendo?—pregunta estúpida, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, solo sentí su presencia aun más cerca, pero aun así, no detectaba ningún movimiento o escuchaba algún sonido, él sí que sabia como ocultarse.

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, el sol estaba saliendo, me había tardado más de lo que pensaba mientras estaba en ese rio.

— ¡Kagome!—sango se escucho emocionada— ¿dónde te habías metido?—ahora sonaba preocupada mientras corría hacia mí.

—Tomando un baño—se me escapo una risa nerviosa al ver a inuyasha, quien no tardo en mirar a mí alrededor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces desenvaino la espada y apunto en dirección al aire.

— ¿Qué quieres sesshomaru?—todos miraron a inuyasha un poco sorprendidos.

— ¿sesshomaru? ¿Dónde...?—miroku miraba hacia todos lados sin poder encontrarlo.

—Venia tras Kagome—me miro fijamente— ¿por qué hueles a él?—su mirada se agudizo de una manera no muy amable.

— ¿tras Kagome...? ¡¿Te hizo algo?—pregunto sango alarmada.

—No—ignore la pregunta de inuyasha.

—Kagome... Es leve, pero su aroma esta en tu cuerpo ¿a qué se debe?—no se con seguridad que era lo que el tono de voz de inuyasha insinuaba, pero no quería saberlo tampoco— ¡Sal de ahí imbécil!—le grito.

—Deja el escándalo inuyasha— ¿de dónde había aparecido? Hasta hace un segundo sentía su presencia en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres?—le pregunto desafiante inuyasha, listo para pelear.

—No quiero enfrentarme a ti—estaba totalmente calmado mientras que sango miroku y shippo estaban totalmente nerviosos, y claro, inuyasha como siempre desprendiendo ira.

— ¿Entonces que buscas sesshomaru...?—pregunto calmadamente miroku.

—A esa mujer—sus ojos se clavaron en mí, al igual que todos los del grupo.

— ¡¿qué quieres con Kagome?—sesshomaru solo lo ignoro como de costumbre, y camino hacia mí.

—la chica tiene algo que me pertenece, y deseo recuperarlo.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.. ¿Yo tenía algo de él?.

—No tengo nada—respondí confundida—no tomaría nada tuyo en primer lugar.

— ¡Es cierto, Kagome no es ninguna ladrona!—shippo gritaba nerviosamente casi a punto de llorar.

Antes de que sesshomaru llegara a estar frente a mí, inuyasha se posiciono entre nosotros.

— ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!—grito con obvio enojo sobreprotector.

—solo la tomare prestada unos días, la regresare con vida.

— ¡ELLA NO ES NINGUN OBJETO QUE PUEDA PRESTARSE!—inuyasha de verdad estaba enojado.

Extrañaba estos momentos. Donde aunque sea un poco, el demostraba lo que sentía por mí.

—Si no la dejas venir conmigo, morirá—Hubo un segundo de silencio y caras incrédulas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—miroku fue el primero en atreverse a preguntar.

—Que la humana absorbió unos cristales venenosos de mi propiedad—su mirada se dirigió a sango—estoy seguro que está familiarizada con ellos mujer exterminadora.

El rostro de sango dijo más que mil palabras.

— ¿Pero...?—parecía estar en shock—no entiendo cómo pudo…

—los cristales permanecían ocultos en el rio donde la sacerdotisa entro, y sus pobres poderes purificadores atrajeron a todos mis cristales.

—no puede… ser…

—sango, ¿de qué habla?

—kagome... Va a morir...Así?—sango parecía estar a punto de llorar, y yo aun no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

_Capitulo 2: Podría ser..?_

**Sesshomaru POV**

Había depositado esos cristales un tiempo atrás en ese rio con el fin de fortalecerlos lo suficiente como para incrustarlos en mi espada.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple y débil humana los hubiera absorbido de tal manera, y aun siguiera como si nada?

Pude darme cuenta de que la exterminadora sabia claramente de lo que le estaba hablando.

No tenía deseos de asesinar a nadie, por lo cual quería llevarme a la humana por las buenas, aunque si no resultaba, pues no tendría otro remedio que actuar por la fuerza.

— ¿La dejaran morir?—pregunte sin inmutarme, su vida no valía nada para mí, pero necesitaba su corazón latiendo para poder extraer esos cristales.

—Sesshomaru vete por favor—pidió el monje.

Lo pensé un segundo, ellos no la dejarían venir por las buenas hasta que la exterminadora les explicara que eran esos cristales y que tan dolorosa podría ser la muerte a causa de ellos, quizás lo mejor para mi seria esperar.

—Me mantendré cerca—fueron mis únicas palabras antes de darme la vuelta e introducirme en el bosque.

No tenía intenciones de perderlos de vista, por lo cual termine siguiéndolos constantemente.

La única en percatarse de mi presencia era la sacerdotisa, siempre sabia donde me encontraba, incluso inuyasha no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

Al observarlos por las noches, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que antes desconocía.

_La exterminadora y el monje mantenían una relación._

_Inuyasha se iba todas las noches pensando que nadie se daba cuenta._

_Y la sacerdotisa de nombre Kagome lloraba cada vez que partía._

_Ella estaba obviamente enamorada de él.._

_Parecía sufrir incontrolablemente día a día por el solo hecho de estar cerca de él.._

_Si eso era así, ¿entonces porque no lo dejaba?_

_¿Por qué no se iba?_

Al comenzar a hacerme esas preguntas me di cuenta que la perspectiva que tenia hacia todos ellos estaba cambiando. Especialmente mi manera de ver a la débil humana.

La dirección de su viaje cambio a un lugar que yo conocía perfectamente, tratarían de eliminar los cristales por sus propios medios.

Luego de una semana, la sacerdotisa comenzaba finalmente a sucumbir ante el veneno, aparentemente sus energías purificadoras estaba totalmente agotadas.

Varios días después, no podía ni mantenerse en pie por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, si eso seguía así, ella moriría, y yo por consecuencia, perdería mis cristales.

Mientras todos dormían, inuyasha se acerco a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, toco su frente y su expresión fue de sorpresa, retiro su mano y se alejo un poco, a punto de introducirse en el bosque.

Miro una vez más hacia la mujer y un susurro fue todo lo que se escucho "_ella estará bien…" _antes de que desapareciera a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

"_¿ella estará bien..?"._

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente de una manera en que jamás lo habían hecho, sentí una fuerte sensación de ira que no lograba comprender.

Baje de donde me encontraba y me posicione a lado de ella, su respiración era agitaba y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, toque levemente su frente y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

La temperatura que tenía ya hubiera matado a cualquier humano, pero ella parecía sobrevivir, a duras penas... Pero lo hacía.

Si la dejaba allí, lo más probable es que amaneciera sin vida.

Con suavidad pase ambos brazos bajo su cuerpo y la levante, sentía arder las partes donde su piel hacia contacto con la mía, debía darme prisa.

Vi como sus ojos se entreabrieron por el brusco movimiento y me miro, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—sessh..—No podía ni pronunciar mi nombre— ¿que...?—no termino de hablar puesto que cayó inconsciente nuevamente.

Con la mayor velocidad que pude llegue al claro donde se encontraba el demonio que sería capaz de extraer mis cristales y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Kintaroh!—llame fuertemente esperando que apareciera.

— ¿Que se le ofrece, Señor de las tierras del norte?—la voz de ultratumba provenía de detrás de mí, me di vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con el demonio en forma de ángel.

Miro detenidamente a la chica que llevaba en brazos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Una humana?—rio levemente—debo decir que no esperaba verte aquí con un ser humano—se acerco lentamente y la observo de forma analítica.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?—pregunto mientras posaba una mano en la febril cara de la chica y al mismo tiempo me miraba.

—Quiero que extraigas los cristales en su interior.

—Entiendo, pero debes pagar un precio como ya sabes—su sonrisa burlona comenzaba a molestarme.

—pagare lo que quieras.

— ¿no escucharas primero lo que te va a costar?

—Pagare lo que sea—repetí.

—entiendo. En ese caso, deposítala en el suelo.

Hice lo que me pidió y retrocedí unos pasos.

El levanto su mano en forma recta, manteniendo la palma abierta.

—Levántate...—susurro suavemente y el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar de pie—ahora... Despierta.

Se escucho claramente como ella tomaba una bocanada de aire grande, como si se asfixiase.

— ¿Quién eres...?—su voz sonaba ronca.

—Soy quien te va a liberar de tu miserable dolor. —la atrajo un poco más hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunte inconscientemente— ¿era necesario despertarla?—no entendía el porqué hacia esas preguntas.

**Kagome POV**

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo último que recordaba era a sesshomaru cargándome en sus brazos, y eso tampoco lo entendía.

Al despertar sentí una fuerte sensación de ahogo por lo cual tome una enorme bocanada de aire para calmar la angustia de mi cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con este ser que desprendía una fuerte presencia maligna, y a la vez era tan hermoso como una criatura celestial.

— ¿acaso estas preocupado?—su voz era dulce y burlona.

—Calla y sigue—esa voz aterciopelada sin duda era la de sesshomaru.

—pequeña humana... Lo que vas a sentir ahora será… Terriblemente doloroso—La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho, haciéndome sentir aterrada.

— ¿que... Vas a hacerme?—el miedo colmaba mis sentidos, quería salir de ese lugar ¿donde estaban mis amigos...?

—voy a retirar esos cristales de tu cuerpo. Pero como entenderás, no puedo hacerlos desaparecer, debo... Extraerlos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso, ¿acaso pretendía abrirme como a un vulgar animal?

—te lo explicare. Yo hare la función de imán. Atrayendo los cristales, y claro. Al ser cristales, cortaran todo lo que se encuentre en su camino—parecía emocionado, y yo por supuesto, totalmente aterrada.

—Si no lo hace morirás de igual manera—la voz de sesshomaru parecía tratar de convencerme.

—Luego eliminare el veneno. Pero eso será más lento, tendrás que venir por lo menos durante cinco días... Lo eliminare progresivamente.

—Solo hazlo—le pedí, estaba demasiado mareada como para poder pensar.

—Con mucho Gusto. —Acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío, no me gustaba el camino que esto estaba tomando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, mi cuerpo no se movía, no obedecía mis órdenes.

Claramente sentí como sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

_Sentí ira_.

Un completo desconocido estaba besándome.

Pero eso desapareció, la ira quedo a un lado cuando sentí el intenso dolor que parecía desgarrarme por dentro, sentía claramente como los cristales cortaban todo a su paso, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse en lugares indebidos.

Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, mis gritos de agonía se ahogaban en la boca de quien ahora me besaba con más furia, y aun a pesar de todo, la inconsciencia no llegaba a aliviarme.

— ¡DETENTE!—el grito de sesshomaru me hizo abrir los ojos, sentí como con un fuerte golpe caí al suelo, al enfocar mi vista vi sus ojos rojizos como la sangre, y su mano izquierda en el cuello del para mi desconocido.

—Está bien, está bien. —rio suavemente—le quitas la diversión a todo. —reprocho con cara de niño—no tienes que enojarte, ya la solté.

¿Acaso ese ser acababa de insinuar que sesshomaru estaba molesto porque él me había tocado?

_Quizás la fiebre comenzaba a hacerme delirar._

Repentinamente sentí unas fuertes ganas de toser, y al hacerlo, solo salió sangre.

Sesshomaru me observo, y sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese hermoso color ámbar.

— ¿Estará bien?

—claro. Siempre y cuando la traigas mañana para hacerle otra sesión. —rio sádicamente.

—mas te vale. Que le des algo para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo sin tener que abusar de ella— ¿sesshomaru de verdad estaba diciendo eso?

—siempre arruinas lo bueno. —Se quejo de nuevo—ven mañana y te daré lo que me pides, y los cristales.

—bien. —lo soltó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mí.

Intente levantarme, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, me sentía exhausta, la fiebre me hacía sentir los parpados demasiado pesados.

Pensé que me dejaría tirada allí, o quizás me mataría para acabar con mi sufrimiento. Pero aparentemente me equivoque.

Vi claramente como se inclinaba y pasaba sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo alzándome como a una princesa.

—Mnmnmghm..—un quejido se escapo involuntariamente de mis labios, me había dolido de sobremanera ese brusco movimiento.

El solo me miro, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Yo me sentía totalmente intimidada, me encontraba en los brazos de aquel demonio que más de una vez había atentado contra mi vida, que más de una vez me había cautivado con su increíble belleza.

No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, y relacionar ese hermoso color con los ojos de inuyasha, al hacerlo, inmediatamente retire mi mirada de él.

_Inuyasha.._

Tan solo pensar en él y sentí como el pequeño cofre que intentaba ocultar con tanto esmero trataba de liberarse.

_Pero yo no lo dejaría hacerlo._

—No soy el—dijo repentinamente tomándome por sorpresa.

— ¿ah?..—no entendí del todo lo que quería decirme.

—Duerme un rato—me deposito suavemente sobre unas hojas en el suelo, y no pude evitar dormirme plácidamente. De verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

Parpadee varias veces tratando de ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Algo sumamente suave y cálido rodeaba mi cuerpo, lo observe, y muy sorprendida me encontré con la estola de sesshomaru.

—sesshomaru...—pronuncie su nombre como acto reflejo al tocar esa suave prenda.

— ¿Si?—mi cuerpo dio un bote por el susto, observe de donde provenía la voz y me encontré deslumbrada por ese demonio.

—yo.. hum.. ¿Dónde.. Estoy?—fue lo primero que alcance a preguntar.

—En el bosque—eso definitivamente no respondía mi pregunta.

—…—no sabía ni cómo dirigirme a él, mire a mi alrededor y fue entonces cuando me percate de que había nieve cubriendo todo.

¿En una sola noche había nevado de esta manera?

—Finalmente despertaste...—

— ¿finalmente?..—me tomo unos segundos entender lo que quería decir—¿cuánto tiempo...?

—Dos semanas—me miro de una manera que nunca antes había visto—te tomo dos semanas recuperarte del veneno.

— ¡¿dos... Semanas?—me levante rápidamente y sentí como el mundo daba vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo.

Vi como me acercaba al suelo a un inevitable golpe, cerré los ojos esperándolo. Pero..

—No deberías hacer eso. —la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré directamente con la penetrante mirada de sesshomaru, sentí mis mejillas arder, y él se percato de eso.

—Creo que aun tienes fiebre—me deposito suavemente en el suelo—no te levantes—y se sentó muy cerca de mí, demasiado desde mi perspectiva.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, era una sensación no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, una sensación que me hacia sonreír inevitablemente.

— ¿Tu cuidaste de mi estas dos semanas?—realmente no esperaba una respuesta y ciertamente, no la obtuve.

Tome la estola que se encontraba anteriormente cubriéndome, y la acerque a mi cuerpo abrazándola como a un peluche, a él no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo mi acción, la observe detalladamente y no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad sobre la prenda.

La apreté con mis dedos suavemente varias veces, como si de un conejito de peluche se tratara.

Era de una extraña textura, me hacía sentir un suave cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos, sin darme cuenta seguí haciéndolo como si fuera una niña con un juguete nuevo en sus manos.

— ¿que... Haces?—Salí de mi nube de entretenimiento y mire a sesshomaru, me observaba con curiosidad... y obviamente no lo culpaba.

—humm. Bueno, Siempre me había… –No encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarme—preguntado, Como se sentiría tocar esto—dije mirando nuevamente el afelpado objeto.

Ahora su mirada expresaba sorpresa, algo que jamás había visto.

Al mirarlo a los ojos automáticamente retire mi vista de él, era un acto reflejo, no podía observar ese color ámbar.

_Tan hermoso._

_Tan doloroso._

—No soy el—esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso—si seguía mintiendo, quizás terminaría creyéndomelo.

—cuando me vez, lo vez a él—justo en el clavo.

—…. —no sabía cómo responderle, tenía razón.

—No estoy seguro de que fue lo que te hizo. Pero no lo entiendo

—¿que no entiendes...?

—el porqué sigues junto a él, porque lo acompañas si te causa tanto daño.

_El tenía razón, demasiada razón, más de la que debería tener... Más de la que debería comprender._

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo…—confesé.

—…—su mirada se transformo en una fría nuevamente.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Estaba hablando de inuyasha, del mucho daño que me hacía... y sin embargo, no sentía la fuerte punzada de dolor que antes me atormentaba.

_¿Podría ser...?_

—Gracias por cuidarme.

—Nunca dije que lo había hecho—contraataco.

El no era esa clase de persona que admita abiertamente las cosas. Su orgullo siempre iba por delante.

—Pero lo hiciste... ¿No?—Con toda la voluntad que pude lo mire directamente a los ojos, sintiéndome perdida en ese mar color ámbar, el brillo que tenia era cautivador, el calor que emitía era sofocante.

_Una leve sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.._

—Acabo de entenderlo.

—¿que..?—nuevamente esa expresión de curiosidad

—Que no eres ni remotamente algo como él.

Su expresión se sereno un poco, pero sabía perfectamente que solo era una máscara ocultando algo.

_¿Que ocultaba..? No lo sabía. Pero con seguridad algún día lo descubriría._

—sesshomaru...

— ¿sí?—

—¿Puedo viajar contigo de ahora en adelante?—la pregunta salió automáticamente de mis labios, pero no sentía miedo.

—puedes hacer lo que quieras—no fue una respuesta agresiva, descifrando, significaría algo como "claro que puedes"

— ¿No me mataras si lo hago...?—fue mas una pregunta burlona que un comentario serio, el me miro un poco indignado.

—no, No lo hare…

— ¿entonces mi vida no correrá peligro?

—No mientras estés conmigo—murmuro casi inaudiblemente, sentí como si alucinara.

Su respuesta me asombro. Pero ahora me había decidido, viajare con el no importa que. Seguro que sango, miroku y shippo comprenderían.

_Y quizás el... Sea ese ser que posee la llave para liberar mi atormentada alma._


End file.
